Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an oral hygiene device structured to cleanse and/or refresh the interior of the oral cavity. A head portion of the device includes a plurality of outwardly extending, flexible cleansing members having a releasable, hygienic composition disposed thereon. A handle is attached to the head for placement and manipulation thereof within the user's mouth in a manner which provides a predetermined cleansing action, wherein the handle is configured to be visually distinguishable from a conventional toothbrush and thereby be unobtrusive, when used in public.
Description of the Related Art
Good dental and oral hygiene is dependent on frequent and/or regular cleansing of the teeth, gums, etc. In accomplishing this task, an individual may use a conventionally structured toothbrush comprising an elongated, substantially rigid handle. A collection of fiber-like bristles are connected to a head having a substantially flat supporting base which facilitates the outward extension of the bristles in a substantially common direction. Such standard toothbrush structures have long been recognized as being operationally effective, at least to those individuals preferring to use a non-powered brushing instrument.
While various different sizes, shapes, etc. of known toothbrush structures are available to the public, a majority of these typically have common structural components. In addition, it is also recognized that the structural features of conventional toothbrushes promote a scrubbing or cleansing action comprising a reciprocal, back and forth or up and down motion, on the teeth, gums, etc. Also, a hygienic composition is added during the manipulation of the head and bristles in order to remove films, residues, plaque, etc. that can and do frequently build up on the teeth and gums in a relatively short period of time.
Although conventional toothbrushes of the type set forth above are prolific, in some instances they are less than desirable or acceptable. By way of example, some individuals intent on maintaining dental hygiene prefer to clean their teeth numerous times throughout a working day. However, in such situations use of a conventionally structured and designed toothbrush in a public area or in the presence of others is generally not considered to be acceptable. In addition to detracting from an individual's appearance while performing a cleansing procedure, the conventional toothbrush structure is not structurally adapted to be carried on the person of an individual on a frequent, day to day basis.
To overcome such problems and disadvantages, a variety of modified toothbrush structures and/or dental hygiene kits have been developed which attempt to facilitate more frequent cleaning of the teeth including, but not limited to, in environments where oral hygiene is not normally conducted. By way of example, collapsible or foldable toothbrush structures are known, wherein various portions thereof may interact to reduce the dimension and/or configuration thereof in order to facilitate it being more conveniently carried. However, such collapsible structures may be overly complex and less than totally reliable in terms of performing a continuously repeated, scrubbing or cleansing action on an individual's teeth. Similar disadvantages are associated with hygiene kits which may not include a conventional toothbrush instrument. Instead, known dental hygiene kits include various types of dental wipes or “finger gloves” dimensioned, configured and structured to perform at least a minimal cleansing action on the teeth and gums of an individual.
However, in both situations a separate supply of cleansing agent such as toothpaste, tooth powder or like dentifrice must be separately provided and independently carried. In order to overcome this type of disadvantage, some known, portable and/or disposable toothbrush structures incorporate a built in supply of dentifrice within the body of the cleansing instrument. As such, the integrated supply of dentifrice is supplied to the head and bristle area of the toothbrush by a pumping action or other predetermined manipulation of the device by the individual.
Based on the above, there is a long recognized need in the area of oral hygiene for an instrument which is totally self-contained, uniquely structured, and does not require a supplemental supply of cleansing agent to affect its use. Such a preferred and proposed device or instrument should preferably be capable of being used in public in a non-obtrusive manner even when other individuals are present. Moreover, the structural features of such a preferred and proposed oral hygiene device should facilitate its single use or limited use and its disposal thereafter. As a result, a preferred oral hygiene device could be carried on the person of an individual and be used in most public areas to perform a thorough and efficient cleaning of the teeth, gums and other intended portions of the oral cavity.